Side Story of Love You Like A Dream : Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nel!
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Fic khusus yang harusnya Izumi apload tanggal 24 Kemarin untuk merayakan ultah Nel. Melihat kebersamaan antara Ichigo-Rukia-Nel, membuat Ichigo merasa seperti keluarga seutuhnya, selain itu, Rukia juga kembali tertawa lebar setelah sekian lama. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo tetap berharap Rukia mengingat masa lalu yang hanya dengannya saja.


_Konbanwa, Minna_!

Izumi balik lagi dengan fic _side story_

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (Izumi cuma pinjem chara aja kooook~)**

**Warning : OOC , geje , karena Izumi gagh bisa nyewa chara banyak2 (biaya sewa mahal! hehe) jadi ceritanya udah pasti bisa ditebak. Udah Izumi koreksi berkali-kali pun Izumi tetep ngerasa ada yang kurang dari fic ini... apa ya? -_-'**

Cerita ini sebenernya mau Izumi apload tanggal 24 kemaren cuz bertepatan dengan ultah Nelliel! Yaah… selain Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, Hisugaya, dan Ulquiora, Izumi juga suka sama chara arrancar kecil itu, dan… Izumi gak punya maksud apa-apa ngapload fic ini (walopun berupa _side story_) selain untuk merayakan ultah Nel, ^_^

Berhubung Izumi banyak kesibukan, jadi Izumi baru bisa apload sekarang -_-

Yah, semoga Izumi gak telat ngasih kado ini untuk Nelliel di hari ulang tahunnya, _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Nel!

Maaf bikin penuh _draft _fic IchiRuki, tapi Izumi gagh maksa Minna-san buat baca fic Izumi koook, sungguh...

And yang mau baca… _happy reading _yaa!

* * *

**Side Story: Love You Like A Dream**

**_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nel!_**

**Sabtu, 24 Desember 2005 – Karakura**

Sore itu, Ichigo sedang berjalan pulang bersama dengan Rukia yang masih asyik menjilat _ice cream Chappy special edition_-nya. Sesekali Ichigo melirik Rukia, dan pastinya Rukia tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyadari bahwa Ichigo memperhatikannya kalau matanya terus saja tertuju pada makhluk aneh bernama _Chappy _yang semakin lama semakin meleleh di tangannya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu! Jangan terus memperhatikan _ice cream_ itu!" sindir Ichigo yang mulai gusar karena merasa perhatiannya tidak direspon balik.

"Diamlah, Ichigo! Ini adalah _moment _berharga karena kau pada akhirnya mentraktirku _ice cream Chappy special edition_ ini," balas Rukia tak kalah kejamnya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini!"

"Kalau kau juga mau, beli saja!"

"Tidak, terima kasih," ujar Ichigo yang kemudian begidik _ngeri_ membayangkan ada _ice cream Chappy special edition _di tangannya, "Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Kaien-_dono_-mu saja keluar sabtu ini? Apa kau bertengkar?" tanya Ichigo sarkastik, sambil menekan nada bicaranya pada kata Kaien-_dono_.

Rukia meliriknya sesaat, lalu kembali menujukan matanya pada _ice cream Chappy special edition_-nya.

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka_! Aku kira kau yang sedang bertengkar dengan Inoue karena langsung saja menerima ajakanku sekaligus membelikanku _ice cream _ini," ujar Rukia dengan nada tidak pedulinya.

Ichigo memutar bola mata _hazel_-nya, "Kau tahu sendiri Inoue bukan orang seperti itu. Ia selalu mendukung apa keputusanku, hingga saat ini. Jujur saja, sifatnya kadang menggangguku!"

"Ayolah! Bukankah punya gadis penurut seperti dirinya seharusnya membuatmu merasa senang?"

_Ya! Kalau gadis itu adalah dirimu mungkin aku akan senang! _Ujar Ichigo dalam hati, enggan untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku mengajakmu karena aku merindukanmu," dan Rukia mengatakan hal itu tanpa beban, walaupun Ichigo menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Kaien-_dono_, tapi aku merasa bersalah pada sahabatku ini karena sepertinya aku semakin jauh darimu. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu keluar. Kau jangan salah sangka!" lanjut Rukia lagi.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang, tersenyum samar dan kembali menatap jalan di depannya.

"Begitu ya?" _Aku kira kau benar-benar merindukanku, seperti aku yang merindukanmu saat ini, _lanjut Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo bahkan berani bersumpah, kalau saja ia lupa akan posisinya saat ini, ia pasti sudah memeluk Rukia dengan erat, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun itu tidak mungkin, kan? Rukia sudah pasti lebih dulu menendangnya, atau menarik rambut oranyenya sampai botak.

Mereka masih terus berjalan, seiring dengan _ice cream _Rukia yang semakin berkurang. Tiba-tiba, Rukia berhenti mendadak, membuat Ichigo harus mengerutkan keningnya yang sudah berkerut permanen itu.

"Ada apa lagi, Rukia?"

"Ada dompet milik seseorang, sepertinya terjatuh," jawab Rukia dengan nada datarnya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan mulutnya masih menikmati _ice cream Chappy special edition _yang tinggal sedikit di tangan kanannya, selagi tangan kirinya menunjuk pada satu arah.

Ichigo mengikuti ke mana telunjuk kiri Rukia menuju, dan benar saja! Sebuah dompet kulit warna hitam tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Ichigo memungutnya.

"Kita harus mencari pemiliknya dan mengembalikannya. Semoga saja tidak jauh dari sini agar kita tidak mengantarkan ke alamat yang ada di kartu identitasnya."

Dan Rukia tidak berkomentar.

Ichigo membuka dompet itu untuk melihat siapa pemiliknya, namun di dalam dompet itu tidak ada kartu tanda pengenal, hanya sejumlah uang dan selembar foto, foto seorang pria berambut hitam dengan deretan gigi ratanya, pria itu tampak tersenyum licik, ekspresi wajah yang sedikit….

"Mengerikan!"

"Rukia?" Ichigo baru terbangun dari lamunannya saat menyadari bahwa gadis pendek yang menjadi sahabatnya itu telah mendekat ke arahnya dan ikut melihat foto di dompet itu sambil berjinjit.

"Apa kita harus mengembalikan dompet ini pada pria mengerikan itu?" tanya Rukia, masih dengan nada tidak pedulinya.

"_Ceh! _Kau lebih mengerikan daripada pria ini, kau ta- AW!" Ichigo memekik saat ia merasa nyeri pada tulang kering kaki kanannya. Lagi-lagi Rukia menendangnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menendangku, Rukia?" sungut Ichigo.

"Hanya saat kau tidak menghinaku!" sahut Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo tajam, kemudian memutar bola mata _amethyst_-nya, menarik napas panjang, "Ya sudahlah! Ayo ke taman dulu, aku ingin mencuci tanganku, baru setelah itu kita mencari pemilik dompet ini."

"Apa kau tidak pulang saja? Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, lagi pula sekarang sudah sore dan Byakuya pasti akan memarahimu," ujar Icigo cemas saat melihat langit yang warnanya semakin menyerupai warna rambutnya.

"Tidak, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Ayo kita cari bersama!" ajak Rukia sambil tersenyum, dan sepertinnya Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa _ice cream _di tangan Rukia tadi sudah habis tak tersisa.

Rukia mencuci tangannya, dan Ichigo menemani di sampingnya. Taman saat itu sepi, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ada di sana, atau beberapa anak kecil yang masih bermain sambil tertawa. Hanya saja, bukan pada itu semua pandangan Ichigo tertuju, melainkan pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kursi taman dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dagunya.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau lihat wanita itu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menunjuk sosok yang dimaksud, Ichigo tahu Rukia telah menemukannya, sosok wanita anggun dengan rambut hijau toska panjang bergelombang dan memiliki ukuran tubuh yang ideal. Wanita itu tampak tengah mencari-cari sesuatu, sesekali ia berhenti mencari dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus pelan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Aku tahu kalau wanita tipemu adalah wanita yang seperti itu, tapi kau… tidak sedang tertarik dengannya, kan? Wanita itu sedang hamil, Ichigo."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," ujar Ichigo dengan urat kesalnya yang mulai muncul di ujung pelipisnya, "Aku kira kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku."

Lantas, Rukia tertawa, mata _amethyst_-nya terpejam, "Aku hanya bercanda, _baka_! Ayo, sepertinya ia butuh bantuan," ajak Rukia sambil menarik tangna Ichigo, mendekati wanita itu.

Wanita itu tetap mencari, hingga tak sadar akan kehadiran Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah ada di dekatnya. Rukia berdehem pelan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nyonya?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum, dan Ichigo hanya meliriknya. _Mudah sekali anak ini mengubah moodnya! _Batin Ichigo dalam hati.

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kali ini menatap Rukia dan Ichigo sambil tersenyum samar, walaupun masih ada gurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Wanita itu tampak lebih anggun dari dekat, apalagi ia mengenakan _dress _selutut warna hijau, senada dengan rambutnya. Sejenak Ichigo berpikir, apakah Rukia bisa menjadi seanggun itu mengingat Rukia juga sering mengenakan _dress _selutut?

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu, mungkin saat aku duduk di taman ini, atau saat aku berjalan menuju taman ini. Aku tidak tahu di mana benda itu sekarang," jawab wanita itu cemas, suaranya kecil, namun terdengar hangat.

"Kehilangan apa, tepatnya?" tanya Rukia sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dompet. Dompet kulit warna hitam dengan jumlah uang sekitar 500 yen."

"Apa… ini milikmu?" tanya Ichigo ragu kemudian mengambil dompet yang ditemukannya tadi dari dalam saku celananya dan menunjukkannya pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu tampak ragu, kemudian meraih dompet itu, membukanya perlahan. Sepertinya bukan uang yang diperiksanya, melainkan foto yang tadi dilihat oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. Seketika, kecemasan itu hilang dari wajah wanita berambut hijau toska tersebut, berganti dengan sorot matanya yang berbinar cerah.

"Iya! Ini dompetku! Terima kasih kalian sudah menemukannya!"

"Yah… sama-sama!" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sekilas, Ichigo memperhatikan pada Rukia yang juga tersenyum senang.

"Izinkan aku membalas kebaikan kalian! Apa kalian suka _ice cream_?"

"Ah, tidak perlu, Nyonya, kami baru saja makan _ice cream _tadi," tolak Rukia halus sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali… kalau begitu… aku akan membelikan kalian _orange juice _ya! Kalian tidak boleh menolak!"

Yeah tentu saja Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia tidak akan menolaknya, karena Rukia sangat menyukai _orange juice_, apa dia terobsesi dengan rambut Ichigo?

Setelah membeli 3 kotak _orange juice_, mereka kembali duduk di bangku taman. Rukia duduk di antara wanita itu dan Ichigo, dan Rukia tampak sangat menikmati _orange juice_-nya.

"Sepertinya anakku juga sedang menginginkan _orange juice_," ujar wanita itu sambil mengusap perutnya dengan tangan kirinya, "_Yokatta_! Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah menemukan dompetku! Aku tidak keberatan kalau uangnya hilang, aku hanya takut… foto yang di dalamnya hilang, karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang kumiliki darinya," ujar wanita itu sambil menunduk, walau bibirnya tersenyum, namun Ichigo tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah menahan pedih.

"Foto… pria yang di dompet itu?" tanya Rukia tidak yakin.

Wanita itu menatap Rukia, masih tersenyum.

"Ya, pria di dompet itu. Kalian sudah melihatnya, kan? Namanya Nnoitra, dia suamiku."

Ichigo dapat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Rukia. Sejujurnya… dirinya sendiri juga tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita seanggun ini bisa bersama dengan pria berwajah mengerikan itu?

Wanita itu mengembuskan napas pelan, lantas menatap langit senja di atas sana. Sorot matanya seakan tengah mengenang sesuatu.

"Sayangnya dia telah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahuku ke mana dia pergi. Dia tidak meninggalkan apapun kecuali anak ini dan… foto yang kuambil secara diam-diam itu. Kalau dipikir memang aku yang salah, karena pada awalnya aku yang selalu mengikutinya dan merasa simpati padanya yang selalu sendiri, aku memintanya agar terus bersamaku walau akhirnya harus seperti ini."

"Dan Anda… hanya tinggal seorang diri?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang lebih hati-hati.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, menunduk, "Tidak. Untungnya aku tidak sendiri," jawabnya, lantas ia menatap Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan, "Aku harap hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada kalian. Setiap hubungan yang mengikat dua hati… tidak harus berakhir dengan perpisahan, kan?"

Ichigo melirik Rukia yang tengah membulatkan mata _amethyst_-nya.

"A-apa? Bu-bukan! Ichigo bu-"

Segera saja Ichigo tersenyum sambil menutup mulut Rukia dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, AW! Rukia! Kau menggigitku?"

"Rasakan itu, _tawake_! Apa-apaan kau menutup mulutku saat aku masih berbicara?"

"Tapi kau tidak harus menggigitku, kan?"

Ichigo kembali beradu mulut dengan Rukia, dan hal itu membuat wanita berambut hijau toska tersebut tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalian pasangan yang lucu! Kombinasi cantik dan tampan yang memiliki keterikatan yang unik! Ah~ aku jadi iri!"

"Tapi, aku bukan-"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, dan ini Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Ichigo, tidak peduli dengan lirikan tajam Rukia yang mengarah padanya.

"Ichigo-_kun_ dan Rukia-_chan, _ya? Aku Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Aku harap… kalian bisa mengucapkan halo pada anakku bulan april besok. Aku ingin tanggal lahirnya sama sepertiku," ujar wanita bernama Nelliel itu, kemudian ia melihat perut buncitnya sambil terus mengusapnya, "Apa kau bisa mendengar Ibu, Nak? Ucapkan 'hai' pada Ichigo-_kun _dan Rukia-_san_! Mereka orang baik," ujar Nelliel, mencoba berinteraksi dengan anaknya yang masih ada di dalam kandungan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihatnya, lantas kembali memperhatikan Rukia. _Mood_ gadis itu sepertinya telah berubah lagi, sekarang gadis itu tengah tersenyum sambil menatap kagum Nelliel. Kemudian, Ichigo menarik napas panjang, menatap langit senja. Ya, andai saja ia benar-benar memiliki Rukia, ia berani bersumpah untuk tidak melepaskannya, namun sepertinya… angannya itu hanya sia-sia, karena Rukia tidak bisa beralih lagi dari Kaien. _Ya, andai saja…._

**_^Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nel!^_**

**Selasa, 24 April 2012 – Karakura**

Hari itu Ichigo pulang cepat dari kantornya dan medapati Rukia tengah duduk diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu di rumahnya. Rukia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya akibat insiden itu, dan Ichigo benar-benar merasa bersalah. Lantas, Ichigo mendekatinya, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Rukia sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Tampak wanita mungil itu terkejut dengan perbuatan Ichigo, namun ia masih enggan berkata-kata.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

Rukia menarik napas panang, "Tidak. Tidak ada, Ichigo."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ichigo lagi, kali ini tangan kanannya beralih menyentuh pipi Rukia.

Wanita itu mengangguk sekali.

Ichigo bangkit, tangan kanannya beralih menggenggam tangan Rukia, kedua tangan dengan jari manis yang dilingkari cincin yang sama. Rukia mendongak menatap Ichigo, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Sepertinya sore ini sedang cerah!"

**_^Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nel!^_**

Rasanya sudah lama tidak berjalan berdua dengan Rukia seperti ini. Terakhir kali adalah saat masih sama-sama SMA dulu, setelah itu semuanya berubah karena hubungan antara Rukia dan Kaien, termasuk hubungan dirinya sendiri dengan Inoue. Coba lihat, Rukia tampak manis mengenakan _dress _selutut warna hitam putih tanpa lengan. Ichigo tersenyum, wanita di sampingnya ini ternyata bisa tampil anggun dan manis juga! Tak lama kemudian, Rukia berhenti berjalan, tepat saat mereka tiba di jalanan dekat sungai Karakura. Ichigo ikut berhenti.

"Ini sungai Karakura, tampak indah di sore hari seperti ini, kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Ichigo. Lihat itu!"

Ichigo mengikuti ke mana jari telunjuk Rukia mengarah, tampak di tepi sungai itu, sesosok gadis kecil berusia skitar 6 tahun dengan baju panjangnya yang berwarna hijau duduk meringkuk. Gadis kecil itu tampak aneh lantaran ia mengenakan topi tempurung tengkorak di kepalanya.

"Jangan hiraukan! Mungkin saja anak kecil itu hanya- hey! Rukia!" Ichigo memanggil Rukia sambil berjalan menyusulnya saat Rukia tanpa bicara, berjalan dan meghampiri sosok gadis kecil itu.

Rukia duduk di sebelah gadis kecil itu, menyamakan tingginya, dan Ichigo hanya berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis kecil itu tengah menangis.

"Hey!" sapa Rukia ramah, namun gadis kecil itu masih tidak menjawabnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Rukia lembut.

Yah, sisi Rukia yang sangat berbeda setelah Rukia mengalami amnesia.

"Hali ini, hiks, hali ulang taunku, tapi, hiks, tidak ada, hiks, yang mengucapkan,hiks, celamat ulang taun, hiks, untukku. Aku, hiks, cedih…" jawab gadis kecil itu sambil sesenggukan, menatap Rukia dengan matanya yang lebar dan basah.

Rukia tersenyum, menghapus air mata gadis kecil itu, "Ah~ hari ulang tahunmu, ya? Harusnya kau tidak boleh menangis di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Aku tau, hiks…."

Lantas, Rukia mengusap pelan kepala gadis kecil itu, masih tersenyum, "Kemarilah, dan jangan menangis."

Lantas, gadis kecil itu beralih memeluk Rukia, menangis lebih kencang lagi. Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan punggung kecilnya.

"Sudah, sudah, kenapa kau malah menangis lebih kencang? Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Nel," jawab gadis kecil itu dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Nel? Baiklah, _otanjoubi omedetou_, Nel!"

"_Aligato_…."

"Mm… di mana orangtuamu?" tanya Rukia simpati, namun sebaliknya, gadis kecil itu malah menangis lebih kencang lagi.

"Aku tidak punya, aku Cuma punya Dondochakka dan Pesche, huweeeee!"

"Astaga, baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku…."

Ichigo yang melihat adegan itu pada akhirnya ikut menyamakan tingginya dengan Rukia, dan tersenyum menatap gadis kecil itu. Sungguh! Benar-benar seperti sepasang suami-istri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun Nel sama-sama, bagaimana?" tawar Ichigo lembut.

Gadis kecil itu mulai berhenti menangis, namun ia masih sesenggukan di pelukan Rukia, mengintip Ichigo dari balik tubuh Rukia.

"Cungguh?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau!"

Perlahan Nel tersenyum, matanya kembali berbinar cerah, "Cungguh? Aku mau es klim!"

"Baiklah! Satu _ice cream _siap untuk Nel!"seru Ichigo sambil bertingkah seperti seorang prajurit, membuat Nel tertawa kecil.

Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa familiar saat melihat warna rambut hijau toska milik Nel dan menatap mata besarnya dari dekat. Seperti… seseorang yang dulu pernah ditemuinya.

Gadis kecil itu sudah mulai tertawa lebar, sesekali ia berteriak senang saat Ichigo menggendongnya di pundak dan menyusuri pertokoan. Rukia ikut menghiburnya, tertawa bersama Nel. Ichigo jarang sekali melihat Rukia tertawa begitu lebarnya akhir-akhir ini, dan hal itu membuatnya rindu.

"Aku cenang belmain dengan kaliyan! Cepeltinya hali ini hali ulang taunku yang keenam yang paaaling baik!" seru Nel senang.

Ichigo tertawa, "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang, ia menjilati tangannya karena masih ada bekas-bekas _ice cream_ di sana, bahkan di sekitar mulutnya. Rukia mengambil selembar tissue basah dari dalam tas kecilnya.

"Rendahkan tubuhmu sedikit, Ichigo."

"Oh, iya."

Ichigo menurutinya, dan Rukia membersihkan kedua tangan serta mulut Nel tanpa berjinjit.

"Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan jalannya!" ajak Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo!" seru Nel dan Ichigo bersamaan.

Tak lama setelah mereka berjalan dan melewati taman Karakura, Nel melonjak senang di pundak Ichigo sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"Dondochakka! Pesche!" serunya senang.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling bertatapan, lantas kedua sosok pria datang menghampiri mereka. Satu sosok pria gemuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan satu lagi sosok pria jangkung dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Nel! Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah ditemukan!" seru pria gemuk itu sambil menangis menghampiri Nel.

"Dondochakka! Pesche! Meleka olang baik! Meleka melayakan hali ulang taunku dan membelikanku es klim!" cerita Nel dengan raut wajah yang senang.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih sudah menjaga Nel, kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalau anak ini hilang…."

**_^Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nel!^_**

Ichigo kini duduk di sebelah Pesche, pria bertubuh jangkung itu, sedangkan Dondochakka tengah bermain bersama Rukia dan Nel tak jauh dari mereka, masih di sekitar taman. Hari sudah semakin sore, mungkin sebentar lagi malam.

"Saat Nel berusia 1 tahun, Nelliel-_sama_ meninggal karena sakit. Aku merasa… penderitaan anak itu sangat banyak, bahkan ayahnya sendiri menelantarkannya sebelum ia lahir," terang Pesche dengan tatapan mata menerawang lurus ke depan.

"Dan kalian berdua adalah?"

"Aku dan Dondochakka adalah orang yang menjaga Nelliel-_sama_ selama ini, dan kali ini kami harus menjaga Nel, walaupun hari ini kami lalai karena tiba-tiba Nel kabur dari rumah. Nel benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya, bahkan tanggal lahirnya pun sama."

"Begitukah?" _ternyata dugaanku memang benar! _Batin Ichigo dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, juga istrimu."

"A? iya, sama-sama."

"Nel lebih berharga bagiku dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

"Ichigo!"

Rukia berjalan mendekati mereka dengan Dondochakka yang mengekor di belakangnya, sedangkan Nel ada di gendongan Rukia, sepertinya gadis kecil itu telah tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Ah~! Sepertinya Nel kelelahan! Baiklah, ini waktunya pulang!" ujar Pesche yang kemudian mengambil alih Nel dari tangan Rukia dengan hati-hati kemudian menggendongnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Aku harap kita bertemu lagi," ujar Pesche, sedangkan Dondochakka yang berdiri di sebelahnya, membungkuk sesaat dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Iya, bukan masalah," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang merawat Nel," ujar Rukia yang juga ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian, mereka pergi. Sebaliknya, Ichigo dan Rukia masih menatap mereka yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Padahal aku berpikir untuk membawa Nel ke rumah dan merawatnya. Aku merasa kesepian di rumah," desah Rukia sedih.

Ichigo tersenyum jahil mendengarnya, menatap Rukia, "Hey! Kita kan suami-istri, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya sendiri? Kurasa itu akan lebih menyenangkan! Melihat anak-anak kecil dengan rambut oranye dan mata _amethyst_ berlarian di rumah kita," ujar Ichigo, mengucapkannya tepat di sebelah telinga Rukia.

Spontan Rukia menatap Ichigo, matanya membulat kaget, terlebih saat wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Ichigo.

"A-apa?" kemudian Rukia mendengus kesal, "Kita pulang saja, Ichigo! Sepertinya kau sudah mulai berpikiran aneh!"

Rukia langsung saja berbalik dan berjalan pulang, Ichigo tertawa kecil sambil mengikutinya. Kemudian mata Ichigo kembali menatap lurus ke depan, tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, kita sudah pernah bertemu dengan Nel bahkan saat ia masih berada di dalam kandungan."

Mata _amethyst _Rukia menatap Ichigo lagi, terkejut, "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Ichigo mengangguk, mata _hazel_-nya tetap menatap lurus.

"Kita pernah bertemu dengan ibunya saat kita masih SMA dan membantunya menemukan dompetnya yang hilang."

"Pantas saja aku merasa seakan-akan aku pernah mengenal Nel," ujar Rukia sambil mengerutkan keningnya, meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu.

"Ya, karena kita sudah mengenalnya," lantas Ichigo mendesah pelan, "Padahal aku selalu berharap kau mengingat saat-saat bersamaku dulu, Rukia."

Rukia menurunkan tangannya, "Maaf, Ichigo," lirihnya.

Ichigo tersenyum menatap Rukia yang menunduk, "Tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak perlu memaksa untuk ingat!" ujarnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut hitam Rukia, kemudian tangannya beralih untuk menggandeng tangan Rukia.

Ya, Ichigo memang berharap agar Rukia mengingat masa lalunya, namun hanya masa lalu saat bersama Ichigo saja, termasuk ucapan Neliel yang berharap agar Ichigo dan Rukia tidak pernah berpisah. _Terima kasih, Neliel-san! Sepertinya harapanmu akan terkabul_.

**-Owari-**

**For This Side Story**

* * *

_Arigato _udah baca!

Apa ada yang udah baca multichap Izumi yang "Love You Like A Dream?" kalo ada, pasti gak lupa kan sama taun yang Izumi cantumkan di atas, cuz tiap tanggalnya pasti ada aja kejadian yang berkaitan, dan pastinya _date _di fic ini sedikit berkaitan dengan _date _yang ada di fic Love You Like A Dream, yah… sebenernya fic ini gak penting juga sih kalo dimasukkan ke bagian fic multichap itu, hehe *_Author _membingungkan

Gimana? Apa fic Izumi yang ini cukup menghibur _readers _sekalian?

Minna... please **_review_** yaaa


End file.
